Characters (990)
These are the characters, played, unplayed and open for Hogwarts:The History Founders of Hogwarts *Godric Gryffindor - Teaches Transfiguration & Defense ~ taken by mrs_kmk *Salazar Slytherin - Teaches Potions & Dark Arts ~ taken by LordSlytherin *Rowena Ravenclaw - Teaches Enchantments, Numerology, Runes, Latin, Greek ~ taken by nymcrythil *Helga Hufflepuff - Teaches Charms, Cooking & helps with Herbology ~ taken by guardian.pheonix Teachers *Gwenevere "Gwen" Gryffindor, Teaches Reading and Writing ~ Taken by mrs_kmk *Princess Morgana d'Avalon, Teaches Healing Magic ~ Taken by guardian.pheonix *Bastian Kale, Teaches Care of Magical Dark Creatures ~ Taken by minx *Maximus Raine, Teaches Magical Travel ~ Taken by minx *Merrick Raine, Teaches Astrology ~ Taken by minx *Cicero Crouch, Teaches Reading and Writing, acts as Scribe and Librarian ~ Taken by mrs_kmk Students Gryffindors ~*~Open~*~ Slytherins ~*~Open~*~ Ravenclaws *Helena Ravenclaw ~ Daughter of Rowena Ravenclaw and Goddaughter of Helga Hufflepuff ~ Taken by ladytanyata Hufflepuff *Henry Hufflepuff ~ Son of Helga Hufflepuff ~ Taken by nymcrythil Family of Characters *Solomon Everglade ~ Husband of Solstice Everglade ~*~Open~*~ *Heathcliff Hufflepuff ~ Husband of Helga Hufflepuff ~ Taken by mishlee *Toby Hufflepuff ~ Husband of Heathcliff Hufflepuff and Brother-in-Law of Helga Hufflepuff ~ Taken by guardian.pheonix *Kellagn "Kel" Weasley ~ Husband of Gwen Weasley and Brother-in-law of Godric Gryffindor ~*~Open~*~ *Cuthraed Gryffindor ~ Father of Godric Gryffindor ~*~Open~*~ *Aelis Gryffindor ~ Mother of Godric Gryffindor ~*~Open~*~ *Aelfwyn Slytherin ~ Wife of Severn Slytherin, Sister of Godric Gryffindor, Sister-in-law of Salazar Slytherin ~*~Open~*~ *Severn Slytherin ~ Husband of Aelfwyn Slytherin, Brother of Salazar Slytherin, Sister of Godric Gryffindor ~*~Open~*~ *Cordelia Slytherin ~ Age 13 ~ Eldest Daughter of Severn and Aelfwyn Slytherin, Neice of Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin ~*~Open~*~ *Severn Slytherin II ~ Age 11 ~ Eldest Son of Severn and Aelfwyn Slytherin, Nephew of Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin ~*~Open~*~ *Selwyn Slytherin ~ Age 9 ~ Son of Severn and Aelfwyn Slytherin, Nephew of Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin ~*~Open~*~ *Scorpio Slytherin ~ Age 5 ~ Son of Severn and Aelfwyn Slytherin, Nephew of Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin ~*~Open~*~ *Ethnee Slytherin ~ Age 2 ~ Daughter of Severn and Aelfwyn Slytherin, Neice of Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin ~*~Open~*~ *Lord Thomas Ravenclaw ~ Husband of Rowena Ravenclaw ~*~Open~*~ *Edmund Ravenclaw ~ Son of Rowena Ravenclaw ~*~Open~*~ *Cai Shepherd ~ Age 17 ~ Older Brother of Sandria "Dria" Sheperd ~*~Open~*~ Others *Hengist of Woodcroft ~ Founder of Hogsmeade ~ Played by LordSlytherin *Evangelina "Eva" Margolin ~ Played by guardian.pheonix *Sandria "Dria" Shepherd ~ Played by mrs_kmk *Matilda `Tilly' Everett ~ Played by ladytanyata *Kirby Thatcher ~ Played by mrs_kmk *Solstice Everglade ~ Played by ladytanyata *Josephine Rayiden-Carlisle ~ Played by mishlee *Hydrus "Hyde" Malfoy ~ Played by iimentalminxii *Lady Seren Gynne ~ Played by mrs_kmk *Leandra Kidemonas ~ Played by guardian.pheonix *Alcander Kidemonas ~ Played by guardian.pheonix *Orin Dahl ~ Played by mrs_kmk *Sven Anslem ~ Played by boomerang_the_great *Katarina Ried ~ Played by demons.gataki *Demon ~ Played by mrs_kmk *Athena Black ~ Played by Snickerdoodle